


Rainbow-Eyes

by Storeyteller



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storeyteller/pseuds/Storeyteller
Summary: Coquette is a girl with a strange past and a weird present. This is just a small story about her time with Young Justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic and I received enough flack from the readers that I wasn't sure I'd ever write another. I wasn't going to post it, but every writer shows their rough patch and how far they've come. So without further adieu here is Rainbow-eyes.

character list  
robin/ nightwing? ~ dick grayson  
kid flash~ wally west  
aqualad ~kaldur  
artemis ~ artemis crock  
superboy ~ conner kent  
miss martian~ megan  
zatanna  
Rocket?  
Red Arrow -Roy Harper

Oc info   
name; Coquette Ebony Riddle  
looks; beautiful and graceful  
eyes; like the northern lights  
hair; blonde with red and black streaks  
skin; cream colored and just as soft and smooth  
lips; plush soft lush pale ruby  
build; slight soft fragile  
age; same as robin, 13 at the beginning of our story  
personality;  
timid, hot headed, wild, smart, bookworm, childish, regal, resourceful,   
powers; she is known as The Puppeteer. she can control any males body but it is more effective if the have a weak will. she is trained in hand to hand combat and is an amazing sniper.   
relationships;  
robin is her go to and best friend since they were little he gave her the nickname Rainbow~eyes  
kid flash- her friend   
aqualad- an acquaintance  
artemis is like a big sister and helps with her shooting training and is her best friend  
megan is like that peppy friend that keeps trying to get her to be girly  
superboy is the moody tag along  
zatanna- hates and is jealous of Coquette  
Rocket is an acquaintance (if she appears)  
Red Arrow is her big brother  
  
DISCLAIMER  
i do not own young justice or any music i may use  
i only own my oc  
i will try to keep their personalities intact but as the story goes on there may be times where they seem oc. but this is my story so you will have to deal with it  
i hope you enjoy it this is my first real fan fic.

  
now on to my story...

RAINBOW~EYES

 


	2. Escape

Coquette ran from the training room fighting tears. ‘How could he say those things to me?!’ She thought, ‘How could Robin act like I was worthless?’ Her door slammed echoing through Mount Justice.  
  
Robin sunk to the floor with his head in his hands. He had instantly regretted his words, and now he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Dude, how could you treat her that way?” came a familiar voice from behind him.

Robin looked up to see Kid Flash moving in front of him.  
  
“I don’t know what happened. I saw her talking to everyone and suddenly I was so pissed. And now I hurt Coquette.” He said dropping his head again.

“Let’s do a little experiment.”

“What?”  
  
“An experiment to help you understand why you reacted that way.” K.F. said with a grin.

Robin looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“Why do you look so shocked?” K.F. asked.

“You sound like you have a good idea.”

“Whatever. Just trust me and close your eyes.”  
  
After Robin complied K.F. continued.

“Now. Describe Coquette how you see her in your mind.”

Robin just shook his head but did as he was told.

“Umm. Beautiful, soft, smart, powerful, fierce, amazing, strong, kind, gentle. She makes me want to protect her. But mostly thunderstorms and rainbow~eyes.”

“Umm, Rob? Why thunderstorms?”

With a small smile “Well when we were kids, whenever there was a thunderstorm she would come over and hide in my room.” Robin said fondly.

“Well, I believe you should go and talk to her.” Artemis butted in knowing Wally's tendencies to get off course.

"What makes ya say that?", Wally asked, taking a bite of a random candy bar.

"Cause he obviously cares for her. So making up will be good."

“Yeah. I will. Thanks, K.F. Thanks Artemis!" Robin said as he took off to Coquette’s room.

*********************************************************************

Coquette was just finished throwing her clothes a large duffel bag, when a soft knock sounded from her door. She quickly pulled her hair into her signature bun with a rainbow ribbon forming an X in the center. Coquette grabbed her duffel and opened the door.

“Robin.” she said impassively.  
  
Robin took one look at her and felt like she had just kicked him in the stomach.

“C...C..Coquette? Why do have that bag?”

“You already know why.”

Coquette started walking to the exit. Robin chased after her. The entire team saw them enter the main room. They all stared.

“Coquette! Answer me! Why the hell are you leaving?!”, Robin yelled at her back.

 

“Why am I leaving?”, Coquette asked softly turning to face him, “Why? If you want to know so desperately go look in a damn mirror!”

“How is this my fault?! You’re overreacting to a mistake!”

“Overreacting! You’ve put me through hell and I’m over reacting?” Coquette shrieked causing everyone to flinch and shrink back except Robin.

With that she dropped her bag and grabbed two practice swords. Placing them in the start position she waited as Robin did the same. They both launched themselves forward at the same time. The team watched them match blow for blow.

“Hey, Artemis, it kind of looks like a dance.” Megan whispered in her friend’s ear.

Artemis watched the two acrobats go at it. Watching them twist and turn and their movements making one.

“Yea.” she agreed.

Suddenly Batman was between them. Robin dropped to the floor as a flying kick sent Batman soaring over him. Coquette landed in a crouch with a glare that said everything.

“Do not interfere.” She growled and Batman’s eyes clouded over as he sank back to the floor.

“Coquette?” Robin asked.

Looking at her, suddenly he realized what had just happened. He launched himself at her. Coquette’s weapons came up so fast it was amazing when he was able to dodge.

“YOU USED YOUR POWERS ON BATMAN!” He screamed.

“Robin, drop your weapons.”

Robin tried fighting the weight of her words but his body did as it was told.

“Now lay down.” Coquette ordered, “Close your eyes. Sleep, Robin, Dream of good times.”

Robin immediately did what she said. As soon as he had fell asleep, Coquette dropped her weapons and walked to his slumbering form.

Kneeling, she kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry it came to this.”

“Wally, Artemis, watch over him for me, please?”

“Of course.” Artemis said.

Looking at Robin, Coquette nearly cried. Standing slowly, she walked over to Megan. Coquette closed her eyes and silently asked her to link everyone except Artemis, Wally, and Robin. Megan eagerly compiled.

‘None of you will remember my departure. You will have distant memories of me but nothing concrete. you will all go to sleep.’

Everyone, including Megan and Zatanna, all sank to the floor asleep. Coquette walked back to Wally and Artemis.

“I thought your powers only worked on men?” Artemis asked.

“Mind link. Megan has a tendency to connect everyone completely. Instead of each having their own sphere with a slight touch she groups everyone in the same bubble. Which isn’t a weakness, unless you attack through her mind. Since they share the same mind when connected I can bend all of them to my will.”

“Cool in a scary way.” Wally said.

Coquette smiled lightly. She knelt next to Robin again. She undid her ribbon.

“Sorry, but I can’t have you tracking me and accidentally leading them to me.” Coquette said as she tied the ribbon around his wrist.

“Wally, I’m sorry but I have to fix your mind.” Coquette said standing.

“Don’t delete my memories” he growled.

“How about I repress them for awhile?”

“If you must…”

Coquette walked slowly to him, placing her hands on the sides of his head she began the process of lifting his defences.

“Ready?” She asked.

Wally nodded his head.

“You will be like the others until Artemis gives you the antidote when the time is right.” Coquette paused and added, “please take care of Artemis and Robin.”

Wally slowly sank to lay next to Robin. Taking a vial filled with pink liquid from her duffel, she handed it to her friend. Artemis took it and placed it in her pocket.

“Did you order him to protect us?”

“Nope. I asked. If his mind sees that as not in his emotions he won’t.” smiling Coquette looked up,”So you don’t have to worry.”

“I wasn’t worried! Why would I be worried?” Artemis defended.

Coquette laughed. Artemis smiled and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug. Coquette hugged her back, wishing she didn’t have to leave.

  
“Art, Get down and pretend to be unconscious.” Coquette hissed.

Artemis immediately dropped next to Wally. Coquette grabbed her duffel and stood confidently. The zadda portal in front of her lite up and let three people in. Coquette woke Batman when they were in front of her.

“Batman, Green Arrow, Flash.”

“Is there a reason Zatanna is like the rest of them?” Batman questioned

“Yes, to remove any possible submission from her.” Coquette lied.

“Wake her.”

“Yes, Batman.”

Coquette lifted her hands and Zatanna floated to her. With a pass of her hand, Coquette awoke her. Zatanna stood and glared at Coquette.

“I’m ready.” Coquette murmured.

They tied her hands together with Flash holding the lead rope. Zatanna leaned in close and whispered a vile secret into her nemesis's ear. Coquette growled and lunged at her. Flash yanked the rope pulling Coquette to the ground.

Growling, Coquette thought of Zatanna hitting the wall. Suddenly Zatanna went flying and hit the nearest wall with such force there was a huge crater.

There was laughter as someone lifted Coquette into their arms. Coquette looked up to see Red Arrow.

“Brother!” Coquette squealed.

“I would like to know where you are trying to take my little sister.” Red demanded.

“A cell in space where she can’t interfere with any plans I have.” Zatanna answer as she stood.

“The league will not allow this” He said with confidence.

Zatanna chuckled, “Who do you think is working for me?”

Red Arrow looked at the three league members, “Why?”

“Because little miss riddle is no trainable or controllable, Roy.” Green Arrow answered, “Besides she has no choice. Four lives depend on her.”

“Whose lives?” Roy growled as he pulled Coquette closer.

“Ask her.” Zatanna laughed as Green Arrow looked away.

“Coquette?”

“They threatened you, Wally, Artemis, and Robin.” Coquette whispered i despair.

Roy gently placed her on her feet and untied her hands, “Wake them.”

Coquette woke Wally first and then Robin. She then pretended to wake Artemis. The all stood. Artemis made Wally drink the potion at Coquette’s signal. Wally’s eyes cleared and he shook his head, muttering something about why even to bother.

Robin took in his surroundings. Seeing Roy hiding Coquette as she placed the memories of what happened in Wally’s mind. Robin launched himself at her.

Suddenly, he hit the ground. Roy tossed the rope to Artemis. Artemis tied Robin up and Wally picked him up.

“It won’t do any good to run.” Zatanna said rolling her eyes, “Flash.”

Flash took off and corralled them and darted in. With his hand inches from Coquette’s arm, he stumbled and hit the floor where they had been moments before.

“Find them!” Zatanna yelled as three motor-cycles and one speedster escaped into Gotham.


	3. A short taste of freedom

The wind rushed through Coquette’s unbound hair. She was reveling in the feel of the bike, the speed, and the freedom. Coquette turned to look at Robin, who was riding behind her, his bat-glare was intimidating even through his helmet. Coquette laughed at him.

“Coquette!” Roy yelled as he pulled up next to her, “Where is your helmet?!”

“Wally!” she yelled back.

Groaning, Roy raced ahead to catch Wally. Coquette knew she had about three minutes before he came back.

“Yo, Rob!”

“What?”

“Take over.” She said as she jumped into the air.

Robin watched in horror as Coquette left the bike. He braked hard stopping just in time to see Coquette land on the back of Artemis’s bike a mere 20 feet behind him. As they raced past him, he revved his bike to follow knowing that Coquette was giving him a choice and that was the only way to solve this mystery.

Coquette stood on the back of the bike with her arms spread like a bird and her head leaned back as her hair was acting like her flag. Artemis sped up, much to her friend’s delight. Both of them were laughing when Roy spotted them.

“Artemis! Faster! He’s gonna kill us!” Coquette squealed dropping into a crouch.

Artemis went full throttle causing Coquette to drop to a sitting manner. Coquette slowly turned so her back was against Artemis's with her legs holding on to the bike tightly. They passed Roy and Coquette waved.

“Yo, Wally!”

“Bay watch!”

Wally looked at the two girls who pulled up beside him. He frowned a little when he saw the speedometer and the way they were riding.

“Artemis, slow down! You’re gonna get yourself killed.” Wally said.

“And let Red back there catch us? No way!”

Wally looked behind him to see a pissed off Archer with a little bird speeding to keep up.  
‘We are so lucky we’re taking the back roads.’ Wally thought. There was a revving sound as Roy finally caught up with them.

Roy carefully balanced his bike with his legs and grabbed Coquette. Coquette grunted and crossed her arms when she found herself sitting in front of her big brother. Roy quickly placed a helmet on her head.

“We still have an hour to get to the safe place and you’re just trying to get yourself killed.” Roy grumbled as they made the rest of the trip at a less reckless speed.

******************************************************************************************************

“What the hell were you two thinking?!” Roy yelled at the two girls once they were safely hidden on an abandoned farm.

Artemis just looked at Roy definitely till she saw Wally watching, then her eyes fell to the ground. Coquette had no such problem.

She looked all three boys in the eyes with a rebellious look that said it all. Coquette began the stare down with her brother. After five minutes, they both looked away.

“Should I tell the story now?” Coquette asked.

They all nodded.

“Instead of starting with the fiasco at the cave, I have to tell you of my ancestry first.” Coquette began.

**************************************************************************************************

It all starts with the god of chaos, Klarion. This was in a time where Dr. fate had no host and there was nobody else. We call it a tempore quo non heroes, or a time without heroes. It was a time without hope, love, or any sign of rescue. There was nothing but despair and chaos.

So it lasted for many centuries without relent. My family was the worse off. Lord Klarion knew the natural affinity for magic my family possessed. So to combat the loss of control he feared he began killing us.  
My family was reduced to a mere hundred, when the head member and his daughter cast two spells. The first was to take all the magic in our clan and seal it into his daughter. The second was a identifying spell. They cast this so that anyone with our blood with magic could be identified and have their magic taken. So all children that were born with rainbow-eyes were saved.

With only one person possessing magic, lord Klarion was satisfied with us. The daughter of the head cast one last spell in secret, that only those of direct descent of her blood would possess her magic.

Slowly through time the tendency of a child born with magic became rare. So many generations passed until I was born with the magic of my clan.

Now for what happened at the cave. Lord Klarion somehow found out about me though my parents did their best to protect me from discovery. He showed up at our home and destroyed my parents. He tried to do the same to me, only nine at the time and untrained, I fought back and barely escaped.

Before a week was up, Batman and Robin found me. They quickly put me with the Arrows. While I lived there, I learned focus and have gained almost complete control of my powers. At the same time, I was trained with a crossbow and hand-to-hand compact. I quickly became The Puppeteer.

But eventually Lord Klarion found me and took possession of the only other person around me with magic, Zatanna.

Through her, he threatened everyone I cared about and took over the league. After successfully convincing them to listen he used a combination of his and Zatanna's magic, exhausting Zatanna's soul and making her escaping impossible.

I alerted Roy and we planned our escape. I did my flirting with all the boys to piss off Robin. We told Wally and Artemis so they would get him to come after me so Roy could sneak in. I was just gonna leave but Robin caused a scene and we had to improvise. Roy managed to get us out quickly and here we are.

*****************************************************  
"Now explain the motorcycles." , Roy demanded.

"Just enjoying the sensation of freedom." Coquette lied.

Coquette and Artemis shared a glance as Roy nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Came a quiet voice.

Coquette winced "I knew your relationship with her and didn't want him to hurt you, destroying her in the process"

Robin just frowned.

********************************  
Later that night.

Artemis and Coquette snuck out of the barn. They grabbed their bikes and walked them to the road.

'Please my brothers don't follow.' Coquette thought.

"Let's go save Zatanna." Coquette said to her friend.

And they sped off into the night.


	4. The End

The girls skidded to a stop at Gotham’s zeta tube a few hours later. They both knew the plan. They marched into battle.

********************************************************************************************************

Coquette walked up behind Klarion, not hiding the fact she was there. He turned around slowly, petting his demon- cat.

“Coquette. It is so nice of you to visit us.” Klarion said.

Coquette just glared. He finally sighed and waved at the shadows a few feet away. Zatanna walked out. Her eyes full of exhausted fear.

“Coquette, you may have her back on one of two conditions. Either you defeat my army,” Klarion said as pictures of the most powerful heroes flashed in front of her, “Or you take your place at my side destined to from birth.”

“No! Coquette, you can’t!” Artemis yelled as she came out of her place in the shadows.

Suddenly the whole team including Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Robin appeared. Zatanna’s knees buckled under her. Robin rushe and caught her just in time.

“Zatanna? What have you done?” Coquette whispered.

“I brought you back up.” She murmured.

Klarion raised his hands and the League appeared and attacked the team. His laughter filled the air as the young heroes started to lose ground. Coquette screamed at the madness. Her comrades were going to die.

“Klarion! I’ll take my birthright just leave them alone!”

Klarion raised an eyebrow but lifted his hand and the League collapsed unconscious.  
He opened a portal and stood by it waiting.

“Coquette! You can’t do this. Or are you forgetting he’s the bad guy!” She heard Kid Flash yell.

She turned around. “I know. I left one small part of my story out. My great- grandmother went to Klarion and became his servant. It is my duty and my pleasure to finally be able to serve him.”

“What?” Robin said.

“Every servant of his in my family must prove worthy in the ways of discord.” Coquette said proudly.

Coquette turned with a wave over her shoulder. She stepped through the portal.

******************************************************************************************************

Three years later she appeared again dragging two children behind her. Wally rushed to her when she collapsed. (she had appeared in front of him and Artemis in their apartment) He helped her to the couch.

“Explain.” He said

“I saved them from Klarion. I may enjoy being in his service but I can’t make them.” She said with pleading eyes.

“Why bring them to us?” Artemis asked.

“Cause I trust you two.” Coquette paused, “The girl, Danielle Jean, is a speedster and controls metal. Her twin brother, Damon John, creates force fields and has healing powers.”

Artemis and Wally looked at the shell- shocked kids. They looked at each other.

“How old are they?” Artemis whispered.

“Thirteen. They are both too young and innocent to be a part of Klarion’s reign.” Coquette whispered, “Klarion is the one who sired them.”

The two retired supers just stared at them. They only thing that was similar to Klarion was their pitch black hair. Everything else(except the girl had green eyes and the boy had gray) looked similar to the woman sitting with them.

“Who’s their mother?” Wally asked knowing the answer.

“I am.” Couette saw their expressions, “Time is different in the place he locked them in.”

Artemis looked at Wally. He nodded. Artemis took a deep breath.

“Coquette, we will take them if you want.”

Coquette looked up “Thank you. I must return.”

Without another word she opened a portal and left. The couple spent the next year getting their new charges acquainted to the world of theis and that of heroes.

*****************************************************************************************************

So this is how Danielle Jean West and Damon John Crock came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had left it open ended to allow for a sequel. I don't think I'll write one, but that was Rainbow-eyes. See ya next time!


End file.
